Wanted by Cracken
Wanted by Cracken, to publikacja o poszukiwanych przestępcach do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40062). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorem jest Louis J. Prosperi. Zawartość *Introduction **Using This Book **A Note On Rewards *Wanted by Cracken **A Word From General Cracken **The State of The Empire ***Gamemaster Information: How The State Of The Empire Affects A Star Wars Campaign **Captain Dor Reder **Admiral Gaen Drommel ***Gamemaster Information: Admiral Gaen Drommel ***Current Activity of The Guardian And Admiral Drommel ***Locating the Guardian **General Arndall Lott ***Gamemaster Information: Arndall Lott ***Slave-Rigging for Walkers ***Combining Fire ***Limitations ***Line/Flank Formation ***Oblique Maneuvers ***The Double "V" Pattern **Captain Iolan Gendarr **Lieutenant Lon Donell ***Gamemaster Information: The Detainer ***Detainer Ship's Complement ***To Prevent Escape Into Hyperspace ***To Force Ships From Hyperspace ***Donell's Transport Ship ***The Barpine Shipyards **Governor Serdif Tount **Imperial Moff Par Lankin **Tyrn Jiton **Andov Syn **Moxin Tark **Yarr Gatonne **Tantor **Qan Gindoch **Tord Gamb **Bom Vimdin **Pendor Gyrr **Gaor Tembon **Tardon Golor **Beyla Rus **Laerron Woern ***Gamemaster Information: Laerron Woern ***Locating "Woern's Asteroid" ***Woern's Pirate Fleet **Jerresk **Safonne Pendon ***Gamemaster Information: Pendon's Base ***Finding Pendone's Base ***Pendon's Fleet **Gornt Seron ***Gamemaster Information: Seron's Castle ***Seron's Operations **Corf Sarb **Rethorn **Etsero **Jor Idrall ***Gamemaster Information: Jor Idrall ***Idrall's OPerations **Too-Onetofour (2-124) **Kin Laron ***Gamemaster Information: Kin Laron ***Laron's Methods ***Laron's Ship ***Laron's Armor **Morteos **Londrah **Kolor Delan ***Gamemaster Information: Kolor Delan ***Garrison Defenses **Qell Tepine ***Gamemaster Information: Star's Nova ***Equipment ***Reconnaissance ***Field Command ***Light Weapons ***Heavy Weapons ***Medics ***Intelligence ***Communications And Electronics ***Demolitions ***Organization **Lohn Genden ***Gamemaster Information ****Genden's Base ****Vehicles ****Government **Jarth Findo **Haanen Felean **Trell'yar **Rodin Baem **Lesle Andreya **Lar Maendin **Mol Hedron ***Gamemaster Information ****The Incom A-24 Sleuth **Ten Dorne **Mexnean **Faarl The Conqueror ***Gamemaster Information ****Fortress Baarlos ****History of a Despot ****Tulvarees ****Pochi ****Faarl's Soldiers **Danaan Kerr ***Gamemaster Information **Greldo Farnor **Gen Tiraan **Espionage Droid ***Gamemaster Information ****Locating the Droid **Stalnus Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Dor Reder - dane postaci *Gaen Drommel - dane postaci *The Guardian - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yard's Super-class Star Destroyer) *Arndall Lott - dane postaci *Iolan Gendarr - dane postaci *Lon Donell - dane postaci *The Detainer - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems' Immobilizer 418 Interdictor-class Heavy Cruiser) *Firing Gravity Well Projectors *Gravity Well Projector Limitations *Moving Gravity Wells *Donell's Transport Ship - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Super Transport XI) *Serdif Tount - dane postaci *Par Lankin - dane postaci *Tyrn Jiton - dane postaci *Andov Syn - dane postaci *Moxin Tark - dane postaci *Yarr Gatonne - dane postaci *Tantor - dane postaci *Qan Gindoch - dane postaci *Tord Gamb - dane postaci *Bom Vimdin - dane postaci *Pendor Gyrr - dane postaci *Gaor Tembon - dane postaci *The Miv'rah Firestorm - dane statku (SoroSuub Nestt-class light freighter) *Tardon Golor - dane postaci *Beyla Rus - dane postaci *Laerron Woern - dane postaci *Woern's Asteroid - dane asteroidu *Woern's Pirates - dane organizacji *Woern's Assault Shuttle - dane statku (Modified Telgorn Corp Gamma-class Assault Shuttle) *Jerresk - dane postaci *Safonne Pendon - dane postaci *Pendon's Base - mapa *Safonne's Sword - dane statku (Modified Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *Gornt Seron - dane postaci *Jontin - dane postaci *Corf Sarb - dane postaci *Rethorn - dane postaci *Etsero - dane postaci *Jor Idrall - dane postaci *2-124 - dane droida *Kin Laron - dane postaci *Hell's Axe - dane statku (Incom "Explorer" Scout Ship) *Morteos - dane postaci *Londrah - dane postaci *Kolor Delan - dane postaci *Qell Tepine - dane postaci *Sondarr Base - mapa *Star's Nova Transport - dane statku (Corellian YT-1300 Transport) *Lohn Genden - dane postaci *System Sarrelon - dane układu gwiezdnego *Gormdin - dane księżyca *Gorms - dane gatunku *Jarth Findo - dane postaci *Haanen Felean - dane postaci *Trell'yar - dane postaci *Rodin Baem - dane postaci *Lesle Andreya - dane postaci *Lar Maendin - dane postaci *Mol Hedron - dane postaci *The Incom A-24 Sleuth - dane statku (scout ship) *Ten Dorne - dane postaci *Mexnean - dane postaci *Faarl The Conqueror - dane postaci *Tulvarees - dane gatunku *Pochi - dane planety *Faarlsun System - dane układu gwiezdnego *Danaan Kerr - dane postaci *Rannon - dane planety *Rannon System - dane układu gwiezdnego *Greldo Farnor - dane postaci *Gen Tiraan - dane postaci *Espionage Droid - dane droida (T5-G3) *Stalnus - dane postaci Credits *design: Louis J. Prosperi *additional design: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, John Paul Lona *interior art: Rob Caswell, Mike Jackson, John Paul Lona, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher/sales manager: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: John Paul Lona, Cathleen Hunter *sales assistant: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)